


nebulae and stars

by wearegoingtodie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: also short im feeling lazy, angst again, hmm spoilers, i like projecting okay, one day i will write something longer than like.....500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: i think a lot abt kaito. like an unhealthy amount
Kudos: 4





	nebulae and stars

**Author's Note:**

> also nebula has two plurals which is dumb bc the obvious answer is nebulae,,,,,,but if u say nebulas youre very valid and ily as well

The universe is vast. It is so large that it is near incomprehensible to the human brain that humanity is so small. Earth is less than a speck of the bigger picture, and the visible sky and the explored territory of space is nothing. So, when the world feels so big and day-to-day life feels overwhelming, Kaito thought of space. He thought of the stars and planets and other various celestial bodies, he thought of nebulae and asteroids. Every problem he encountered felt somehow small and insignificant compared to the universe. Kaito’s fascination with space began young and his goal was always to be an astronaut. As he cheated and lied his way into the exam, he thought of moons and stars and the bursting colors around him. There was never a time he’d encountered that he hadn’t been able to escape his reality with thoughts of the inky darkness surrounding the only habitable planet in the solar system (until they set up Mars camps!), but the killing game brought a new environment where he couldn’t daydream his worries away or forget reality. It brought a new environment where he couldn’t erase the bloodstained bodies of his peers from his mind, and his own blood became more frequent. For once, dreams of space and one day becoming an astronaut and seeing that beauty for himself were erased and bitterly overtaken by the taste of coppery, salty blood and the sounds of a press lowering itself and bones crushing. For once, he saw his dream and he had never felt so upset and happy at the same time, and he wondered if this was the universe’s idea of a joke as he admired the stars one last time. So close to his goal...


End file.
